Letting Go
by Nesserz
Summary: Harry is in a bad mood and Ginny, having had enough, decides to bring out the big guns to cheer him up. Set sometime before HBP.


A/N: I was cleaning out my computer last night and I stumbled across this. I don't even remember writing it, which is quite sad. Anywho, just a little one-shot some of you might enjoy.

* * *

'Letting Go' – A story by Nesserz. Betad lovingly by the awesome Becca.

* * *

Harry was staring out of the window of the Gryffindor tower the sunshine outside in stark contrast with his sullen mood. He'd been sitting in the same spot for half an hour, turning his quill idly in his hands, not writing anything on his parchment.

Ginny had noticed this and after going upstairs to deposit her school bag in her dormitory, had walked back down the staircase, not stopping for anyone and had waltzed over to Harry and taking his arm had pulled him up and out of the portrait hole.

"Look Ginny, I'm not really in the mood—"

"You're never 'really in the mood' these days and frankly, I've had enough of it."

'Well I'm sorry that my moods don't please you Ginny, but I've got a lot on my mind," Harry said, disgruntled, pulling his arm out of Ginny's grip and stopped walking.

"Oh come _on_," she said, taking his arm again, this time in a vice like grip which refused to be meddled with.

They walked together in silence for a while longer, Ginny determined in the destination that she had in mind for them, Harry confused more so than ever as they passed the Quidditch Pitch, Hagrid's Cabin, The Lake then—wait that was it. They'd stopped.

Harry looked about himself only to find they were standing on top of a grassy knoll. He looked at Ginny with a raised eyebrow and she simply stared at him.

"Well go on then," she said, waving her hand in the direction of the sloping land.

"Go on' what? What'd you bring me here for?" he asked her, frowning.

"Roll of course," she said as though it were the obvious course of action when one was standing atop a hill.

"I—what?" He asked, completely thrown by what she had said.

"I said roll. Down the hill, off you go," she said, hands on hips and reminding Harry forcibly of Molly Weasley, as was common when Ginny was in a nasty mood.

"Why in Merlin's name would I want to roll down a hill?" Harry asked her, eyes wide.

"You need to loosen up a little. I find that rolling down this particular hill helps one to do that." She said, shrugging at him and sitting down on the ground with a decided _flop_.

"You first," Harry said warily, having never done anything this strange before.

"Alright then," she said grinning, seeming to have forgotten her mission to make Harry enjoy himself.

Without further ado, she lay down on the grassy hill and put her arms above her head and pushed herself rolling down the hill. He watched as her body went rolling away from him down the hill, making zigzag patterns in the grass and she finally came to a stop at the bottom of the hill so forcefully that her landing positioned her sitting upright facing away from him.

She turned to look at him over her shoulder, her hair blowing away from her face in the cool breeze that was playing with his own hair and she grinned. Harry grinned back and lay down himself and rolled after her, fully expecting to land beside her but he saw when his head had stopped spinning, she was behind him.

Confused he looked at her and Ginny laughed. "That's the brilliance of it. You never know where you're going to land." She said, standing up and coming to sit by him and he straightened his glasses which he hadn't thought to take off before willingly rolling his body down the hill.

"That was…really very odd." He said laughing at himself as be brushed grass off himself and daringly flicked a piece of grass from Ginny's shoulder. She grinned and reached up and messed up his hair and several pieces of grass fell out of it.

"Again?" she asked, a twinkle in her eyes that Harry wasn't sure was sane. "I'll race you," she said, grinning widely.

And so she did, race him that is. Ginny being Ginny won, and Harry was so disoriented that when he reached the bottom, he ahd to lie still for a moment to stop his head from spinning. Ginny took this opportunity to climb atop him and sit straddling his legs.

"Up for another shot Potter?" she asked as she smiled down at him. Focusing, Harry looked at her and shook his head, wincing.

"How can you want to do it again? It plays havoc with my head,"

"Years experience," she said as she frowned down at him. "Don't tell me you've never hill rolled before," she said in a tone suggesting that she thought it a crime that someone hadn't hill rolled before.

"Well my childhood wasn't as…fulfilling as what yours must have been." He said, his eyes clouding over for a moment.

"Those Dursley's," she muttered huffing as she crossed her arms.

"I'm fine _now _Ginny," he said laughing at her indignation.

"Yes well, when I'm of age I'm going to see to those people," she said but blushed slightly when she saw that Harry was smiling at her.

"I appreciate that, Ginny. Now, would you kindly get off my legs please?" he asked as she came to herself and frowned at him.

"That all depends," she said slowly, looking down at him.

"On what?"

"Whether or not you're cheered up."

"I am," he said, "really," he added when she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Good, but just in case you're not fully, here," she said as she leant down and kissed him sweetly let firmly on the lips then nodded to herself as though she knew her work here was done.

She rolled off him and walked calmly back towards the castle.

Harry rolled onto his stomach and stared after her. She'd kissed him so matter-of-factly as though she did this every day. Which, Harry mused, really wouldn't surprise him.

Though, he mused, he hoped he would be the only one she would be cheering up in the future and pushing himself to his feet, he ran after her, planning to find out for himself.

* * *

_Fin_

Nesserz.


End file.
